Call Me Maybe
by Katey chan
Summary: Sakura is crushing on her next door neighbor Sasuke and when she finally gathers the courage to confess she finds out something about Sasuke she wished she didn't know. Based off the song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson


Sakura sighed dreamily as she stared out her window. It wasn't just any old thing she was staring at; no it was more of a person…or him to be exact. Who was he? Well Sasuke Uchiha of course. The attractive raven haired seventeen year old just moved next door about a week ago and Sakura was hooked. Right from when she first saw him mowing his lawn shirtless was the moment she knew she had to have him.

He was looking drop dead gorgeous, as he always did, as he working on his car. Sweat plastered on his forehead making his dark silky hair stick to his forehead. His abs looked even more defined than ever and they practically shined in the sun. He may not have that good of a complexion but he could probably make anything look good.

She couldn't help but wonder what the young Uchiha was like in bed. Oh what she would give to experience one intimate moment like that with him. For now all she could do was stare at him through her window.

========================================A Few Days Later===============================

Days pass and he adjusts more and more into his new life. They even share some classes together but he doesn't so much as glance in her direction much less acknowledge her existence. It makes her wonder of he's playing hard to get or he just wasn't interested. God knows she was flirting like crazy and made sure to wear short skirts around him so he could see her toned, long legs.

She should've noticed it then but she was too blinded by her teenage crush to even address. The Uchiha didn't associate with anyone at all. Well that was a lie, he did associate with one person and that lucky son of a bitch was Naruto Uzumaki. The loud mouth, knuckle head, prankster, idiot. Sakura just couldn't figure out how the two clicked. They were polar opposites! Needless to say the two stuck close to each other like they had known each other their whole lives. They made it hard for anyone to approach them but that was mostly due to Sasuke glaring at anyone who dared come near them or to be specific, Naruto. It was almost like he was…possessive over the blonde idiot.

==============================Two Weeks Later=========================================

'Dobe' and 'Teme' just hearing those names sent an alarm off in Sakura's head. She should've noticed it then but she was still too absorbed in her teenage crush. Sasuke and Naruto had become even closer if possible. In fact sometimes you would even see Sasuke's arm around Naruto and Naruto would even lean into his touch!

It was getting too much for Sakura. She was going crazy with Jealousy at how close the two were. She was supposed to be in Naruto's place! They should've been going steady by now! Compared to Naruto she was way more qualified to be beside the prestigious Uchiha. For one she was a girl, she had the best grades besides Sasuke's, she was student council president and not to mention very popular and did she forget to mention she was a girl!

===========================Confession Day=============================================

Sakura stood at her window staring down at Sasuke who was working on his car again. It was like he was tempting her on purpose! I mean whose car needed to be worked on that much! She gripped the tiny piece of paper in her hand tightly. This was it; she was finally going to confess to the man of her dreams. They would go steady then get married after high school and have kids. The perfect love story.

Summoning up some courage she's lacked the past few weeks she exited her room and walked down her stairs until she reached her front door. After taking a deep relaxing breath she opened the door left the safety of her home and headed towards Sasuke's house. At this point she was sure her face was blood red and she could feel her whole body shaking.

There Sasuke was in all his sexy glory. She was even wishing she was that damn car. He paid more attention to the car than anything else it seemed. He noticed her presence and looked up at her and immediately scowled. Ok so not a good start so far but she couldn't back down now!

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she said shyly as she walked up to him hiding the piece of paper behind her, "I know we don't know each other that well…and this is crazy but," she brought her hand out from behind her back and held out the piece of paper, "Here's my number so call me?" she finished smiling.

Sasuke stared at the paper then looked at her trying to see if she was being serious. He had never seen so much pink in his life. Was that her natural hair color? No, couldn't be…wait didn't they go to school together? He could oddly recollect seeing a pink blur bending over a lot in front of him and whoring herself out for his attention. Of course he was too concerned with his dobe to even notice. Speaking of dobe…

"Oi bastard!" Naruto said walking out of Sasuke's house with only his boxers and Sasuke's shirt on.

Sakura could immediately tell that it was Sasuke's shirt because it had a fan on it and that was something that was on all of his clothes she noticed. Why was Naruto coming out of Sasuke's house looking like that!

"When are you getting your ass back in here!" Naruto exclaimed puffing his cheeks out and putting his hands on his hips, "I take back what I said, your hair doesn't look like a ducks butt now get your ass back in here and make love to me you giant emo hunk of a man!" Naruto declared bluntly.

Sasuke smirked and set his tools down causing Sakura to turn her attention back to him. He then remembered what this annoyance was doing here. He balled up the piece of paper and tossed it on the ground, "Sorry but I'm unhappily taken."

"I heard that teme!" Naruto scoffed, "See if I suck you off again!" he huffed then turned and stormed back into the house.

"Love you too dobe." Sasuke said clearly amused. He didn't even glance at Sakura as he practically ran back into his house after his dobe.

Sakura stood there for a moment then looked down at the crumbled up piece of paper, "So…he's gay…oh."


End file.
